Isn't This Weird?
by TheOutcast4
Summary: Summary- The aliens come back after two years, with their sister! And guess who falls for her! None other than Mr. Ryou Shirogane. OC x Mint A. R. Shirogane x OC M. Aoyama x Ichigo M. Taruto I. X Pudding F. Pai I. X Lettuce M. K. Akasaka x Zakuro F. Kisshu I. x OC
1. Reunited!

A/N- I'm doing this set to England's school system and the aliens have powers. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

"Finally! They're gone!" Ichigo slumped down on a chair

"Today was a busy day" Lettuce noted as she brought tea to the table where the other waitresses were sitting.

"It is the last week of winter term." Zakuro pointed out

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone wants to come before school ends." Mint mused

"Right and we'll have more people coming in after school." Shirogane-san said as she brought cake over to the table.

"Yeah! Do you think they'll like my tricks?" Pudding asked excitedly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well?" Pudding asked as she ate her cake slice

"Um… I'm sure they'd like to see them…" said the ever kind Akasaka –san, hesitantly.

Aoyama-kun came to the table (he had been washing the dishes) and said frowning. "Something's coming back."

"What?" Shirogane-san asked, eyebrows raised. "Care to explain?"

"I… I don't know. I have a feeling that something's coming back. I can't explain it."

Akasaka-san leaned forward, "You think it's Deep Blue?"

Shirogane-san sighed, "I hope not. But patrol Tokyo just in case and keep an eye out anything unusual."

A week later

"I don't think anything is going to happen." Lettuce said as they walked around the market place.

"Don't jinx it!" Pudding yelled, hugging Lettuce waist.

"Indeed. Don't let your guard down." Zakuro said sternly.

"Try telling that to them." Mint said, referring to the couple in front of them. She upped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Ichigo! Aoyama-kun! Look out!"

Instantly, they both were on guard, ready to fight. They stood like that for a while before realising that mint was bluffing.

Ichigo tuned to gar at the girls who were laughing at them.

"Minto…!" she raged

Just then, Masha appeared, saying "Return to café! Return to café!"

They hurried to the café and burst in through the doors, looking worried.

Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san looked up from their laptop and motioned them over.

"The aliens are back!"

"WHATTTTTT?!" Th girls yelled (except Zakuro)

"We're detecting their ship above the café." Shirogane-san informed them.

"We don't know why they're coming back but they should be in here in around 2 hours. Can you stay till then?" Akasaka-san asked.

"Um…" the group looked blankly at him, not wanting to reply.

"Let me rephrase that; you lot are staying till they come." Shirogane-san said rudely.

"Fine…" They didn't bother arguing.

"Slave-driver," Ichigo and Mint muttered.

Shirogane-san glared at them over the top of his laptop.

2 hours later

"They've landed outside, be on guard." Shirogane-san warned them.

"The group transformed, ready to fight, Lettuce and Pudding doing so hesitantly.

They waited and waited… and then…

"Excuse me, is this Café Mew Mew?" a girl asked as she shyly walked in.

She had green eyes and medium length hair. She was wearing a purple beret and black knee length skirt with a white shirt.

Everyone stared at her. Shirogane-san looked at the laptop and back up at her but didn't say anything.

"Ano… you might know my brothers? Kissh-"

"Ehhhh!" the girls screamed (excluding Zakuro)

The girl looked increasingly terrified as they all stared at her. Akasaka-san walked over to her and smiled kindly, holding out a rose. "I'm sorry, miss, but what's your name?"

The girl blushed and said, "Obelia…"

Akasaka-san took her hand and placed the rose in it.

"Well, Obelia, would you like to invite your brothers in?"

"O-okay" she left the café for a moment and returned with three familiar people.

"Which one of you perverts gave my sister a rose?" Kisshu glared at them.

"Kisshu, stop that. She's not hurt." Pai said, holding an arm out in front of him but Pai's eyes were locked on to Lettuce who was blushing harder than ever.

Mint pulled out a chair and sat down. "Why are you aliens back? What else do you need?" She asked, frowning. Everyone except Lettuce and Pudding knew that Pai and Taruto came to see said girls but why was Kisshu back and with their sister?

"We came because we wanted to see how you ran your planet." Pai said, looking down.

Aoyama-kun chose to break the silence by asking, "How are things back at your plant?"

"It's great! Everything has been sorted out and we have a group of Leaders who are looking after everything as well!" Taruto spoke up from where he was standing, next of Obelia.

"Leaders? Like a government?" Pudding asked.

"Yes." Pai answered her. "How has your planet been coping?"

"Well, after you left, we lost our powers and earth was full of nature stuff and political arguments happened and about two weeks after we lost our powers, chimera animals starting popping up again and we got our powers back and fought them." Zakuro explained the short version of what happened.

"Wait, how come chimera animals started popping up again?" Pai asked, confused.

"When you left, the chimeras were released in Tokyo and even now there are plenty left out roaming Tokyo." Shirogane-san answered.

"Ah… and um, do you think it'll be a problem if we stay here for a while? We need to earn more about looking after a planet." Kisshu said.

"Sure, but make sure you cover your ears and dress 'normally'" Akasaka-san said.

"And um… how many people living on your planet again?" Lettuce asked.

"Last time we checked… around 5000?" Pai said, checking his notebook.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Lettuce asked, concerned.

"Yeah, our ship." Taruto replied.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Akasaka-san invited them.

It was 10:00 and none of them had had dinner.

"Okay." The four aliens nodded, thankfully.

"Obelia, do you want to wash up in the girls' bathroom?" Akasaka-san asked her.

She nodded and walked towards a random door before stopping and asking, "Ano… Where is the girls' bathroom?"

Pudding jumped forward and lead her to the bathroom, yelling, "OFF WE GOO!"

Akasaka-san, Zakuro and Lettuce began making dinner as Ichigo and Taruto set the table. Shirogane-san, Pai and Kisshu moved some tables so everyone could eat together. And Mint was obviously sitting down, relaxing. That is, until Taruto accidently on purpose dropped a tray on her head. Mint screamed and threw her magazine at him and hit him on his head.

After everyone had sat down to eat, they all started to talk. Mint was sitting opposite Obelia and asked her questions. "How old are you? And where were you the last time your brothers came to Earth?"

"I'm 15, 2 minutes younger than Kisshu and I was on our planet, helping people." She answered.

"So you and Kisshu are twins? Do you have powers?" Ichigo asked. She was sitting next to Mint, (bad idea.)

"Yes, we are and I do. I have the powers of creating fires like Kisshu and I suppose my 'power' of healing is just a skill I have developed."

Akasaka-san glanced at Shirogane-san to see how he reacted to that statement. Shirogane-san froze for a bit before shrugging it off.

"Hey, I've always wondered this; how come Pai and Taru-Taru look nothing like Kisshu… and Obelia?" Pudding asked. (A/N/- Let's pretend Taruto and Pai look alike, oh and if anyone's wondering, Pudding's brothers and sister are at home with their dad who has returned after that teacher sent a letter to him)

The four looked down at their plates before Kisshu answered the question. "Obelia and I's parents were close friends with Pai and Taruto's and when our parents died from the coldness, their parents adopted us."

Nothing was said about the subject after that as the look on the twins faces made it quite clear that they didn't want pity.

Hope you enjoyed that! Review please!

I'll post a new chapter every Sunday!

3


	2. What is This Place?

_**What is this place?**_

"Come on" Give me back my sandwich!" Zakuro leaned forward, trying to grab her food.

"Come and get it!" Akasaka-san laughed.

Zakuro pounced, reaching out for her sandwich and fell onto Akasaka-san's lap. (She didn't get the sandwich.)

"Ah! Sorry!" Zakuro blushed slightly.

Akasaka-san laughed to cover his blush and kissed her. "It's okay! Now do you really want this sandwich?"

"Yes!" Zakuro sat up.

"Okay, then, but say the magic word..."

Zakuro rolled her eyes and kissed him while grabbing her sandwich. When she sat back to eat it, Akasaka-san looked dazed and said, "Or… you could do that instead."

After they ate the picnic, Akasaka-san had packed, they sat back to enjoy the view.

*Russle*

"What was that?" Zakuro asked, tensed.

"Probably just an animal, just relax." Akasaka-san reassured her.

"When are we going to tell the guys we're dating anyway?" Zakuro asked.

"I don't know but … maybe we don't have to tell them, we can just act like a couple around them."

"We _are _a couple." Zakuro reminded her boyfriend. "And that's not such a bad idea."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-another place_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Ichigo!" Aoyama-kun called out from his stall.

Ichigo turned and looked at him, "No! I will not buy anything from your stall! Our class will win!"

It was a school fair and classes in a year were competing to see which class would get the most money. Ichigo was having her break and looking around the fair and Aoyama-kun was working.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk around the fair together!" He grinned.

Moe and Miwa pushed Ichigo away. "No! Girl time~! You can have her later

*SpongeBob voice person*

"Later."

Ichigo and Aoyama-kun were walking around the fair together, hand in hand, enjoying themselves. They had played games, won things, bought things and now they were drinking slushies.

"Masaya-kun, are you thinking that I might leave you for Kisshu?"

"The thought did cross my mind before but I trust you, you wouldn't cheat on me and if you do dump me for him, it's your life." Aoyama-kun admitted.

Ichigo smiled and hugged him. "Well, I won't leave you for Kisshu and I'm glad that you trust me."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- another couple_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Come on, we can sit down later, we nearly there!" Lettuce felt giddy.

She was with Pai-san. Ichigo and Aoyama-kun had told Lettuce and the others about the fair but Lettuce was the only one who could go. And that morning, Pai had come to talk to her just as she was leaving and ended up coming with her.

Suddenly, Pai grabbed Lettuce's hand and pulled her back on top of him. Lettuce looked up to see a herd of parents rushing towards the stage.

Pai got up and helped Lettuce up.

"Humans." He muttered, annoyed.

Lettuce, who was still blushing, took his hand and led him over to Ichigo's classes' stall where Moe and Miwa greeted them.

"Hello, Lettuce! Buy lots, please!" they said in unison

Moe noticed Pai and blinked. "Ah, is this your boyfriend? You look so cute together!"

Lettuce and Pai both blushed and Lettuce shook her head and waved her hands about frantically. "No! We're not a couple!"

Then Pai spoke up. "But I wish we were." And then turned and walked into the crowd, not believing what he said. "Fool." He muttered to himself.

Lettuce was completely frozen.

Miwa dragged her to the back of the stall and grinned at her.

"He wants to date you! What about you? How do you feel?" She grabbed Lettuce's hand, eyes blazing.

"Well, I've liked him for a long time now…"

"Then go after him! Wait! Buy something first!" Miwa yelled.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-another couple, another place_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You brat!" Taruto yelled as one of Pudding's brothers'' bit him.

"Lucha-chan! Don't bite Taru-Taru! It's naughty!" Pudding leapt out of nowhere. "Come on, now. Papa is taking you and the boys swimming. Go, get ready!"

Lucha-chan went to go get ready, happily.

"Onee-chan, what are we going to do, na no da?" Pudding's little sister asked.

"We're going to the park with Taru-Taru." Pudding beamed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-the park _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Taruto was pushing Pudding and Heicha on the swings, telling them about his home and family.

"My mum looks more like Pai but I definitely have her personality!" Taruto yammered on.

"I have my mum's personality and I have my own hyperness!" Pudding looked sad as she stopped swinging and got up.

"Awesome! And…" Taruto hesitated, not sure if he should ask his question.

"It's okay! Ask away!" Pudding smiled as she pushed him onto the swing that she had just left.

"Woah!" Taruto sat on the swing properly before asking, "Did- did you miss me?"

Pudding blushed as she pushed Taruto high, "Eto… yes, I did." She smiled.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-different place, different couple_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The music ended and the two dancers posed in a freeze frame.

"That was good! But don't ever look at the audience when you're dancing." The instructor yelled at the pair. "Next!"

"That was brilliant!" Kenji laughed as they walked backstage, slipping an arm around Mint's waist.

Mint smiled and leant into him. "Yes and thank goodness you didn't drop me again!"

"Hey, that was an accident. I was too mesmerized by your beauty…"

Kenji leant in to kiss Mint but Mint (who was blushing) turned her head away so he kissed her cheek.

He pouted and made puppy eyes at Mint who laughed and kissed him happily.

Someone coughed behind them. They looked to see Mint's brother, Seiji.

Seiji glared down at Kenji, he didn't like him. In fact, he didn't like and wouldn't like anyone his sister dated.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-different place, different people_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Almost there!" Kisshu said.

.

.

.

"Okay! We're here~!" Kisshu grinned and removed Obelia's blindfold.

"Woah! What is this place?" Obelia was stunned.

"Thisis Tokyo Tower. We had a huge battlehere with your brothers." Shirogane-san said.

Shirogane-san and Kisshu went on to describe the battle, telling each side's point of view.

"Who's the Blue Knight?" Obelia asked, curious.

"The girls thought it was me, at first, but it turned out to be-" Shirogane-san was cut off by Kisshu.

"Wait! Let's show you the place where we found out who it was!" Kisshu beamed.

Kisshu then looked out towards the view, feeling sad suddenly, "I wish Faye was here…"

Obelia took his hand and smiled at him, softly.

After looking around Tokyo Tower for a bit, the three went to the place where they found out who the Blue Knight was.

After that they took her to where the last battle happened. But Obelia knew that story ad none of them wished to stay in that place any longer so they left and Kisshu dragged them all to the place where he met Ichigo. After they arrived there, guess what decided to show up! A bloody fly chimera animal! (('w'))

Author's Note-

Hope you enjoyed this!

I don't own anything!

Please review!

I want a mew pendant! Either a blue or a purple one!

Sam: That was random…


	3. Don't come near my sister

_**Don't come near my sister**_

"Is _that_ a chimera animal?" Obelia asked, shocked.

"Yes, the girls should- watch out!" Shirogane-san pulled Obelia back as the Chimera Fly spat something at her.

Kisshu rose up in the air with his daggers; he drew the attention away from Obelia and Shirogane-san by taunting it.

Obelia pulled Obelia away.

"Wait! I want to help!" Obelia cried.

"You can help some other time." Shirogane-san said, not letting go of her, "The girls should be here soon."

"Let me help! At least till the other guys come!" Obelia pleaded him to let her help her brother.

"But-"

"Thanks!" Obelia transported away to her twin. She had no weapons of her own as her brothers wouldn't let her but used her fire power to surround the monster. Kisshu threw his daggers at the Chimera Animal and sliced the wings off.

Shirogane-san watched Obelia, his heart beating fast. He took in her beauty, her determination, her sweet personality.

"Ryou! MOVE!" someone called out. The Fly had spat something near Shirogane-san.

H rand backwards as Mew Mint shot an arrow at the Chimera.

"For the Earth's Future, I'll be of Service Nya~"

Akasaka-san ran next to Shirogane-san. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Shirogane-san answered shortly, watching the fight.

"We need to make sure no-one is in the area." Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san checked quickly that no-one was in the area and able to get hurt.

The came back rather quickly and watched the end of the fight. The chimera animal was weaker than when the aliens were their enemy. Kisshu helped Obelia control the fire that was surrounding the chimera fly. Mint, Pai and Zakuro attacked the chimera and Pudding and Lettuce trapped the fly in that pudding thing. Then Ichigo killed it with her move.

After that Shirogane-san and Akasaka-San went to the car and waited for the girls to transform and come over with the aliens.

"Are you okay?" Shirogane-san asked Obelia.

Obelia blushed and nodded. She couldn't speak in front of him now. He nerves seemed to have gotten the better of her, she thought he was wonderful, inside and out. Kisshu seemed to have noticed this, judging by his actions; her pushed Shirogane-san out of the way and pulled Obelia into the car next to him.

The group went to the Café where Pai, Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san talked about science stuff. Mint chatted away with Obelia. Pudding and Taruto messed about. Kisshu watched Obelia and soon Zakuro came to talk to him.

Ichigo and Lettuce were about to return to the fair.

"Wait! I've never been to a human fair before? Can- can I come?"

"Of course, anyone else want to come now that no-one has anything to do?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone decided to come.

Later, in the ship, after lunch, Pai and Obelia were washing dishes.

"Obelia, what's wrong?" Pai asked "You haven't been acting like yourself."

"Uh… ano… you know you and Lettuce…?"

"…Yes." Came the reply.

"Well…. That feeling, I think I feel it for someone…" Obelia was half afraid of how Pai would react but Pai kept on drying the dishes.

"For who?" Pai asked finally.

"Shirogane-san." Obelia looked down, blushing and focused on drying the dishes.

"Don't tell Kisshu unless you're sure of these feeling. Who knows what he will do, if his only sister falls who a human, especially Shirogane-san" Pai finished drying and walked away.

"Hai, Onii-chan…" Obelia whispered to his back.

At Café Mew Mew

Oka-san... I think I love a sister of our ex-enemy. What do I do?" Shirogane-san held his mother's picture in his hands. "I don't know what to do… help me, please."

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Akasaka-san entered Shirogane-san's room.

"I am, but…"

"But?" Akasaka-san prompted him.

"I don't know how I'm feeling… I don't understand." Shirogane-san put his mother's pictures on his side table.

"Is it love?"

Shirogane-san was silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"It is."

"Pardon?" Akasaka asked, confused.

"It is love." Said Shirogane-san, embarrassed.

"What don't you understand?" Akasaka-san smiled gently.

"I don't know what to do."

"Tell her how you feel. It's simple." Shirogane-san looked up at the person he had always thought of as his older brother.

"That's embarrassing! And plus, her brothers might kill me if I'm ever with her alone."

"You'll get a chance. Just tell her a soon as possible." Akasaka-san put a hand on Shirogane-san's hand.

Sorry it was short!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Oka-san means mother/mum

Hai means yes

Onii-chan means older brother


	4. We've got to go Back

We've got to Go Back

A/A- This is set 2 weeks after the last chapter and I still don't own any thing! *Cries in the corner*

"I think it's time we go home." Kisshu said.

Pai looked up sharply, Taruto spilt his drink and Obelia froze.

"What? We've got all the information we need." Kisshu looked at his siblings.

"But-" Pai tried to come up with an argument.

"Oh." Kisshu realised why Pai and Taruto didn't want to leave. "Well, you guys can..."

"Kisshu, why don't we stay here for an extra week, to… to…" Taruto failed to come up with an idea.

"To see how the human government sorts out its problems." Pai said.

"We've got notes on that." Kisshu retorted.

"But we haven't seen it done practically." Obelia said, still looking down.

Kisshu looked at Obelia quickly, his mind reeling. Why did she want to stay?

Obelia blushed as her three brothers looked at her.

"Obelia…" Kisshu stared at her.

"I just… I just think that we need more practical ideas." Obelia played with her hair.

Pai looked away from her. It had been two weeks since he told her to tell Kisshu about her feelings for Shirogane-san and she hadn't. She was obviously scared of how he would react and/or still unsure about her feelings.

"So… are we staying?" Taruto asked.

"Um… I don't think we need another week. We've got enough information." Kisshu said, looking away from Obelia, eyebrows narrowed.

"Kisshu. We're staying for another week." Pai said, firmly.

"I get that you and Taruto want to stay with Lettuce and Pudding but you have to go back, even if you do come to Earth straight after." Kisshu said, annoyed.

Pai stood up and glared. "Why?"

"You still have parents!" Kisshu yelled as he jumped up and glared at Pai.

Taruto looked worriedly at Obelia, who looked scared but stood up and walked between the two.

"Obelia-" Kisshu started but Pai cut him off saying, "Obelia, what do you think?"

Obelia took a deep breath and said, "I think we should stay to see the practical ways. If a problem arises we can't just use notes to help us." Obelia looked determinedly at Kisshu who stepped back. He couldn't argue with his sister.

"So, it'd agreed then. We're staying for an extra week." With that Pai left the room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Couple days later- Friday_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Obelia walked happily to the café. It was a warm day so she had worn a blue half sleeve top and black skinny jeans. She also wore her blue gem necklace that her mother had given to her and a hat to cover her eyes.

As she got closer, she began to hear lots of chatter. She turned the corner and saw a long line of people. Obelia walked around to the back of the café and entered it. She looked curiously into the main room and saw lots of people and poor, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro rushing around.

Ichigo and Lettuce were panicking, Mint and Zakuro looked annoyed and Pudding looked relatively happy considering what was happening.

"Obelia, what are you doing?"

"AHH!" Obelia let out a short scream before covering her mouth and turning. "Aoyama-kun! You scared me! And, I came to see you guys but… you're very busy, so…" She looked down.

"You don't have to go. You can stay and eat something." He offered.

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't want more work for you guys!"

Before Aoyama-kun could reply, though, Shirogane-san called out, "Aoyama! Get over here and help!"

Aoyama-kun went into the kitchen with Obelia following him.

"Dry the dishes." Shirogane-san ordered.

"Ano, do you think I can help out?" Obelia asked.

Shirogane-san turned. "O-Obelia, I didn't know you were here." He said, surprised.

"I only just came." She said blushing. "So… can I help out?"

"Sure, you can. You can help waitress." Akasaka-san answered. Just then Zakuro entered to put dishes away.

"Zakuro! Can you get Obelia the spare waitress dress and then can you both put some tables outside." Akasaka-san asked.

"Sure, but we shouldn't put tables outside, there will be insects and more work to do." Zakuro said.

"…Right, leave that then."

Zakuro nodded and then took Obelia to the girls' changing room and went to the back room to get the spare dress. Obelia changed quickly but kept her hat and necklace on.

Obelia was kept busy for the rest of the afternoon. She had worked like this before on her planet as a nurse. She rushed around with the others, serving food, sitting people down, collecting money. And when she went on kitchen duty, she washed dishes, swapped with Mint and dried the dishes and then went back to waitressing.

She was completely unaware of the fact that someone was watching her the entire time…

When there were just a couple customers left, Obelia sat down with Mint and Zakuro.

"Here, Obelia, have some tea." Lettuce put down a cup of tea in front of Obelia.

"Thank you, Lettuce-san." Obelia said, pulling the tea closer to her and taking a sip.

"Ahh... I'm so tired." Pudding flopped on the floor.

"Pudding-san, don't lie down on the floor." Akasaka-san said as he entered the room.

"M'kay!" Pudding got up and flopped on a chair that Akasaka-san had pulled out.

"CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?!" Ichigo screamed.

*whack*

"You're disturbing our customers. Get to work. Or I'll lower your pay." Shirogane-san said coolly, putting down the newspaper.

(Imagine smoke coming out of Ichigo's ears and her face all red)

Ichigo stomped off to serve the customers. Obelia got up to go help her, with the same person still watching her.

"Stop looking at her!" Akasaka-san whisper-yelled in Shirogane-san's ear. Shirogane-san turned around and walked into the kitchen, not looking at anyone.

Obelia thought about Shirogane-san as she helped Ichigo. He had been harsh to Ichigo but she still liked him dearly. She had even written a list of things she loved about him. She blushed as she thought about him.

"Good bye! Thank you for coming!" Ichigo called out at the backs of their last customers.

"Come back again!" Obelia called out.

They went back inside and Obelia sat down as Ichigo yelled at everyone.

Later on, after Ichigo finished yelling and Obelia finished her second cup of tea and cake, the two went to get changed. Ichigo left with Aoyama-kun, Lettuce and Pudding went together, Zakuro was staying and Mint was waiting for Obelia.

Obelia went to the back room to put her dress away, somewhere.

"Put it next to the washing machine." A voice said from the corner.

Obelia jumped and put her hand over her heart. "Oh! Shirogane-san! You scared me!"

Shirogane-san didn't say anything but just watched Obelia put the dress down. Obelia stood up straight and turned to leave.

"Well, sayonara!" Obelia smiled, nervously.

Before she could move, Shirogane-san strided across the room and kissed her.

Ekkkk, I'm so happy they kissed! Yayyyy!

I don't own anything! –cries even more-

#sad

Review please!


	5. We've Decided

We've decided

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-A week later-Saturday_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Café Mew Mew just about to open but then they received a visit from their favourite aliens.

"Hello." The four said solemnly.

Pudding's smile faded and she looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lettuce asked, worriedly.

The four looked at each other and then Pai said, "We're going home."

Lettuce covered her mouth and Pudding went pale. Shirogane-san hid his sadness and shock. The others looked shocked.

"But- but why now? Can't you stay for another week?" Mint asked. She had indeed grown close to Obelia and did not want to be parted from her.

"Yeah! Don't leave now!" Pudding yelled tearfully, hugging Taruto.

"We can't. We already stayed for an extra week." Taruto said, hugging Pudding back, not caring how he looked.

"So… We're never going to see you again?" Lettuce asked, trying her hardest not to cry.

Pai looked down. "… I don't know."

Lettuce bit her lip and Pai went to hug her and she held onto him tightly.

Tearful goodbyes were said. And when Obelia looked at Shirogane-san, she blushed red and remembered her conversation with Pai that morning, before they came.

*flashback*

"Obelia." Pai pulled her close to the wall and lowered his voice. "You need to tell Shirogane how you feel."

Obelia blushed. "Later!" she whispered.

"You don't have 'later'!" Pai argued.

"I… I can't!" Obelia hugged herself. She hadn't told Pai that Shirogane-san had kissed her.

"It's most probably your last chance. If we do come back, he might have someone else." Pai attempted to smile at her then gave her a side hug and walked to his room

*end flashback*

Obelia looked away, still blushing, and went to say goodbye to Zakuro. Shirogane-san watched Obelia turn away and say goodbye to Zakuro and remembered the kiss and what happened afterwards, sadly.

^flashback^

Shirogane-san kissed Obelia; when he stepped back from her, he saw her startled face and felt hurt, regret and stupidity.

Obelia tried to say something but then instead teleported away.

Shirogane-san leant against the wall and face palmed. 'Why did I do that?' he asked himself, angry. He stayed there for a while before escaping to his room.

^end flashback^

After the everyone had said their goodbyes and swapped things to keep as keepsakes, the aliens teleported away to their ship.

Everyone was very sad and didn't say anything. Suddenly, Pai teleported back and grabbed Lettuce and kissed her. Everyone looked away to give them some privacy. Shirogane-san felt a pang in his chest, thinking about Obelia.

Pai stepped back, cleared his throat, said a quick, "Bye." And disappeared.

"…Let's not open today." Akasaka-san said, sad that the aliens had gone but glad he still had his girl. He exchanged a look with Zakuro and both knew they were thinking the same thing.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-2 weeks later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lettuce dropped her tray and covered her mouth.

"Lettuce!"

"Lettuce-san!"

"Lettuce-Onee-chan!"

The girls cried out.

"What happened?" Aoyama-kun asked, hurrying into the room with a dustpan and brush.

Lettuce didn't say anything but instead hurried out of the café.

The other girls couldn't follow her since there were some customers so Aoyama-kun started 'waitering' and Mint followed her (Zakuro had the day off, if she didn't, she would've followed her)

Mint followed her to a random place where Lettuce stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Lettuce-san, what's wrong?"

"I can feel something, just wait, something's going to happen." Lettuce reached out and held Mint's hand, still looking at the sky. Mint looked up at the sky too, and both waited.

There was a huge gust of wind and the girls crossed their arms over their faces. When they looked up, they saw two boys.

"Pai! Taruto!" They called out.

Pai instantly ran over to Lettuce and kissed her.

"What happened?" Mint asked Taruto.

"We'll explain when we get to the café." Taruto said, looking down.

The four walked back to the café. When they arrived, all the customers were gone and everyone was waiting for the two girls to arrive.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding jumped onto him as the four entered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Akasaka-san asked, confused but happy to see them.

Pai and Taruto sat down. "We sorted out the problems that had occurred while we were away, sorted out the political things and then… we had to decide whether we would stay or not." Pai started.

"Pai and I wanted to come back but Kisshu wanted to stay with his girlfriend, Faye and Obelia didn't want to be parted from him and we got into a fight with Kisshu cos he said we should stay with our families." Taruto continued.

"We ended up staying for another week then leaving. But we are going to go back sometimes, to visit." Pai finished.

Everyone was very happy to see the two but sad that the twins didn't come. None sadder than Ryou Shirogane.

Shirogane-san got up and left the room. No one questioned this, at the time. He walked into the kitchen, stood there for a moment, shaking slightly, before losing control. He picked up some dishes and threw them at a wall. 'Why didn't she come back? You baka, you scared her. She thinks you're a pervert!' He picked up another plate and made to throw it at the wall but someone took the plate out of his hand. Shirogane-san shook with anger and turned to glare at Akasaka-san.

Akasaka-san looked at him pityingly. Shirogane-san faced began to crack and tears began to slip down his cheeks. Akasaka-san hugged him and Shirogane-san hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

A/N

I was mentally crying while writing that last scene!

Baka- idiot

Review please! It makes me happy to see reviews ^.^


	6. Finally!

We're back!

A/N- 2 weeks later! Around the beginning of December

The twins entered the café, sneakily. They walked about a foot off the ground and went down to the basement. The door was open so they walked in. Akasaka-san, Zakuro, Ichigo and Aoyama-kun were the only ones who saw them but Obelia pressed a finger to her lips so they didn't reveal anything. Shirogane-san, Mint, Pudding, Taruto, Lettuce and Pai stood unaware of the twins.

The twins crept up behind them and screamed, "HELLO!" as loudly as they could.

Mint, Pudding and Lettuce both screamed, Pudding jumping onto Taruto, Pai holding onto Lettuce protectively. Shirogane-san jumped very high but didn't scream. Taruto turned around ready to attack. The twins fell over from laughing, the others who weren't scared laughed with them too. The six glared at them before realising that it was Obelia and Kisshu. That they were back.

Mint, Pudding and Lettuce let out another scream and hugged Obelia. Taruto and Pai couldn't find a place to hug Obelia so instead clapped Kisshu on the back and gave him a quick hug (Awhhhhhhhhhhhh, kawaiiii) Shirogane-san stared dumbly at Obelia. Akasaka-san hit him on the back as they passed to greet the twins.

Everyone was very happy to see the twins, if that needs saying.

.

.

.

"Why did you come back?" Pai asked.

"I'm- We're sorry we didn't come sooner… with you guys." Obelia said, looking down.

"Yeah, okay, but why?" Pai said, again.

"Cos we wanted to come." Kisshu said, rudely. He couldn't exactly let Obelia say, 'I wanted to come and kiss Shirogane-san.'

Mint gave a start, "Oh! So where's this girlfriend of yours, Kisshuuuu?" she said, smirking.

Kisshu blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Faye's back on the ship… Do you want to meet her?" he offered, knowing he was going to regret this. Obelia and his brothers had already embarrassed him enough but who knew what the humans were going to say!

Kisshu teleported away to get her and returned a few moments later with a pretty girl. She had blonde hair and blue-greyish eyes.

She smiled nervously and waved, "Hey."

They all said hi back but before they could start embarrassing Kisshu, Faye asked, "Could you give me a tour of Tokyo? I've been so excited to see Tokyo! And I promised my parents, Catherine and Dominic, that I'd tell them all about it!"

They all stared at her. Faye blushed and said, "Sorry, I'm just sooooooo excited to see the human world!"

"Oh sure, when can we take you around…" Akasaka-san said, trailing off at the end, watching Kisshu.

Kisshu was standing behind Shirogane-san and Obelia, signing that Obelia and Shirogane-san should be left alone and everyone else should go.

Everyone understood and they all herded out of the room yelling, leaving Obelia and Shirogane-san staring at them, alone. Obelia blushed and drew up her courage to talk to Shirogane-san.

"Shir- Shirogane-san…"

"What." Shirogane-san turned away from her, not wanting to look at her.

"I'm sorry about… about that day, I was…"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have done that."

Obelia looked down, thinking 'How am I supposed to _**confess**_?'

"Do you want some tea… some cake?" Shirogane-san asked. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as her, not saying anything.

Obelia nodded and they walked to the kitchen. Obelia got some cake out while Shirogane-san got the tea ready. After that they headed into the main room. As they entered, Obelia gave cried out, "What's that?" pointing at the ceiling. Shirogane-san looked up and blushed slightly, "that's- that's mistletoe…"

Obelia blinked, "Eh? What's that?"

"It's- it holds a Christmas tradition… you know what Christmas is, right?"

"Oh yeah, I do! Zakuro and Mint were telling me!" She said, hoping she didn't look like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, if two people are under mistletoe in the Christmas season… they- they have to kiss." Shirogane-san closed his eyes and took a deep breath before staring up at the ceiling.

Obelia didn't say anything, she was too busy blushing.

"OI! Yu two! Kiss!" The mailman had come and was leaning against the door frame, smirking.

Obelia looked up at Shirogane-san, who focused on a point above her head.

"Do I have to smash your heads together?" the mailman was clearly enjoying himself. He knew Shirogane-san and the others relatively well, as he had been their mailman for around a year.

Shirogane-san swore at him and told him to get out. Shirogane-san looked at Obelia and said softly, "But isn't this weird? Us?" he leant in closer to Obelia.

"No, not at all and… I'm sorry for not kissing you back, back then." Obelia whispered, closing the gap between them.

They kissed, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love., both seeing bright fireworks.

"Finally!" Mint exclaimed.

Obelia and Shirogane-san broke apart and saw their friends smirking at them. Obelia went completely red and was about to teleport away but Faye and mint dragged her forward.

"Come on, guys! Leave her alone! Talk to her later!" Pudding said, saving Obelia and hugging her.

Shirogane-san noticed most of them giving money to Zakuro and Pai.

"Did you guys bet on us?" Shirogane-san said, with forced calmness.

"Of course not!" Kisshu said, grinning. "Now, why don't we have a party! PARTY! PARTY!" he chanted.

"Yay! Party! When?" Pudding said.

"This weekend!" Ichigo cheered.

As the others sorted out the party details, Obelia's brothers spoke to Shirogane-san.

"If you hurt her, you'll be dead before you can blink." Kisshu threatened.

"O-okay…" Shirogane-san was a little freaked out.

"We mean it, no one hurts our sister." Pai said, coldly.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to be hurt. And… we warned you" Taruto added.

"I would never hurt her." Shirogane-san reassured them, coldly.

Yay, it's the end! And they're together!

By the way, if you want another chapter, review! I'll try to post another one!

Thanks for reading! Love you all. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything, and this is the end!


End file.
